stickwargamefandomcom-20200214-history
Miner
A Miner is an economic unit used in all Stick War games. They serve as the chief method of procuring Gold, and are thus very important. Games ''Stick War Miners are the starting unit to have of Order (they are also affiliated with other nations). They go from Gold Mine to Gold Miner, collecting Gold and bringing it back to the Miner Wall so as to pay for more troops. Having a bunch of these is very important, as an army can be raised and repurchased a lot quicker. They must be protected wisely though. Miners only have a little health, they are very slow, and they have no means of defending themselves- the only unit in the game that can't. Controlling the miner individually will make him mine at a faster rate. Miners cost 250 Gold, train relatively quick, and have two upgrades available- Faster mining time, and a bigger sack capacity, so a trip is more worth it. Stick War Legacy They will probably be the same as the original ''Stick War, but it is unsure. ''Stick War 2 - Order Empire'' '' with Miner Hustle ability.]]Miner reprise their role of gathering Gold, but they have new abilities also. For one, they are able to pray at the Statue and gather Mana, another resource that is used for more advanced units. Also, they can be quicker and healthier with the Miner Hustle upgrade, which doubles their usual one bar health and speeds them up, meaning quicker gold. What's more is that they can now build up to two Miner Walls, structures that hold off enemy units from the Statue. And finally, they are now able to defend themselves against attacking units by jabbing out with the top of their pickaxe. These hits don't deal much damage (maybe if they used the actual point...), and due to their low health and speed (even with Miner Hustle), they don't make to great of warriors. However, it's something. They can help prevent rushers and are good for last resorts. Miners now cost 150 Gold, take up two spaces of population, and are now the fastest trainers for Order. ''Stick Empires They are exactly the same as in ''Stick War 2 - Order Empire, except now they can be customized in the Armory. ''Stick War 3: Chaos Empire It is unknown if regular Miners will be featured in this upcoming third installment, as the main playable Empire will be Chaos Empire. However, they may appear as enemies. ''Stick War Trivia *The Enslaved Miners of Chaos look very similar to regular Miners, with hunched over backs and pickaxes. However, they are forced against their will to work. *Since they are the main producers of Gold, their are always Miners at the beginning of a battle. **''Stick War'' featured only one to get you started, except in the second battle (3 in that one). **''Stick War II varies, generally two, along with other units. **''Stick Empires'' always has two in regular matches, but Deathmatch gives 6 to get the battles going, as well as a large amount of Gold/Mana. Category:Units Category:Stick War Units Category:Stick War 2 - Order Empire Units Category:Stick Empires Units Category:Stick War Legacy Units Category:Order Empire Units